


декамерон

by kanena_onoma, xxxxxxliar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanena_onoma/pseuds/kanena_onoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxxxliar/pseuds/xxxxxxliar
Summary: ода юностипро маленьких мальчиков и большие чувства
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	1. i. родное

На дворе стоит теплый май, липкий ветер лениво поднимает тонкую рубашку, что мама так старательно гладила с утра. Донхек слабо улыбается и прикрывает глаза, позволяя воздуху щекотать нежную кожу, и вдыхает так глубоко, как только может, стараясь запомнить этот самый момент, потому что знает, что такое больше никогда не повторится. Ему двенадцать, медовый запах заполняет все вокруг, и пусть такое долгожданное и любимое им лето ещё не здесь, но Донхеку кажется, что счастливей, чем сейчас, он не станет никогда. 

Этот момент отпечатывается у Донхека на внутренней стороне век, на подкорке, потому что каждый раз, вдыхая родной воздух он вспоминает это: ему двенадцать, он сидит на мокрой от росы подушке травы, и пытается запомнить все в мельчайших деталях.

Он любит все и знает все здесь, и поэтому чувствует себя чем-то вроде Симбы из любимого мультика, засмотренного до дыр – такой же простой, слитый воедино со всем его окружающим, и всеми любимый. Правда его королевство, в отличие от того, что в мультике, ограничевается полутемным двором-колодцем и соседним берегом реки, но для такого маленького Донхека и это – огромное пространство. Здесь румяное небо целует его с каждым закатом, а полупрозрачная ледяная вода в реке ласково лижет вечно содранные пятки, и больше ничто не тревожит его; только, может быть, страх остаться совсем одному. 

К счастью, такого никогда не происходит.

Донхек с детства учится делить и делиться, будь то последняя растаявшая в кармане карамельная конфета, заботливо вложенная мамой с утра, или свежий вечерний ветер, который любит появляться каждый раз, когда они приходят на обмелевшую реку.

Донхек любит заботиться. Пусть он и не самый старший среди ребят, но он всегда наблюдает за каждым из них; Джено не любит ходить позади, если узкие и пыльные дорожки родного двора не вмещают всех – и Донхек меняется с ним местами. Джемин, который так часто болеет, вечно забывает теплую курточку – и Донхек с радостью отдает свою, потирая вмиг холодеющие ладони. Ренджун ( _самый старший и самый тихий_ ) путает слова и до сих пор не умеет определять время – Донхек помогает ему и в этом. Он отдает всего себя, не требуя ничего взамен, – и это не та приторная забота вроде вечных вопросов " _ты кушал сегодня? с тобой точно все в порядке? вы еще не устали?_ ", а полупрозрачная и незаметная, как родительская или даже материнская, но от этого не теряющая свою цену. Донхек в то время еще слишком маленький и не понимает простой истины: они нуждаются в нем также, как он в них. 

Однажды они собираются на пляже у реки, и погода не лучшая – солнце заслоняют толстые серебристые тучи, ласточки летают слишком низко, – но они даже не думают уходить. Донхек по привычке сидит на влажной траве, запуская длинные пальцы в волосы лежащего на нем Ренджуна. Джено сидит чуть дальше, а Джемин, самый бесстрашный, аккуратно пробует пальцами ног воду, затем ступтая чуть дальше.

– Если бы, допустим, – тихо начинает Джемин, оборачиваясь на остальных, – я, Ренджуни и Джено тонули, – и Донхек тут же упирается взглядом в знакомую речку и на него самого, – кого бы ты спас?

Ветер потихоньку усиливается, а в воздухе уже висит влага – то ли он реки, то ли от приближающегося ливня, – и Донхек глубоко вдыхает свежий воздух, так, как будто тонуть собрался он, и это последнее, что он почувствует – теплый весенний воздух в наполненных водой легких. Джемин, не отвлекаясь, смотрит на него, и Джено шипит каждый раз, когда еще совсем маленькие волны речки мочат края его разодранных джинсов.

– Я думаю, – вздыхает Донхек, – _я бы утонул вместе с вами._

Он сам точно не помнит, как они так подружились: просто эти четверо всегда были вместе, вот так, испокон веков, и эта дружба существовала задолго до того, как они родились и даже познакомились. Они никогда не ссорились, да и поначалу вообще мало говорили друг с другом, предпочитая молчать; это молчание было приятное, не неловкое, и каждый находил в нем что-то свое. Донхек всегда знал, что они доверяют друг другу больше, чем следовало бы, и эта звенящая тишина немного помогала исправить это – скрыть что-то, недоговорить, промолчать о чем-то, чего не стоит обсуждать. Возможно, эта тишина была даже важнее, чем все их разговоры.

//

Годы шли, и они взрослели вместе с их потрёпанным двором-колодцем. Донхеку до ужаса нравилось смотреть, как на лицах его друзей отражается время: как появляются еле заметные морщины и щетина, как голоса становятся ниже и грознее, и как каждый из них становится грубее, мужественнее, красивей, и он гадает, знает ли кто-то из них, что он сам не поменялся _совсем_. В то время, как Джемин, Джено и Ренджун потихоньку перерождались блестящими от солнца и беззаботными подростками, Донхек каждое утро проводил перед зеркалом – тихо и аккуратно, как мышонок, чтобы никто не дай бог не узнал, – и смотрел на себя. Это старая привычка, оставшаяся еще с детства, когда мама ругала его за каждое пятно на новых рубашках, но теперь он смотрел на нынешнего себя, а не на то, что считал собой – не на испачканные землей шорты и синяки и ссадины; зеркало уже не такое огромное, как казалось еще года три назад, а вполне подходит его росту, и это, пожалуй, единственное заметное изменение. Да, он, бесспорно, становится выше и взрослее, но его кожа такая же смуглая и в мелких ранках от колючих кустов, глаза все также отливают миндалем, и он все еще хрупкий и нуждающийся в других.

В один день мама все-таки замечает его, взъерошенного и полусонного, в одной пижаме, перед зеркалом, и легко смеется, перебирая мокрое белье. Донхек тут же вздрагивает.

– Ты красивый, – улыбается мама, и он обмякает от теплоты ее голоса, – кому-то обязательно с тобой повезет.

Донхек все бессонные ночи проводит, все также, перед зеркалом, пытаясь понять, что она имеет в виду.

//

Пусть понемногу во дворе становится ребят больше, но они вчетвером также держатся вместе, и Донхек считает это самой удивительной вещью на планете. Они все также любят молчать, пока остальные все больше кричат, покрывая ужасными словами все, что видят, и кажется, что грязь, капающая с их языков, поражает все вокруг.

Одним промозглым апрелем в соседний подъезд приезжает еще одна семья: мама, папа и дочка. Нет, конечно, у них и раньше были девочки во дворе, но они всегда сидели по домам и пропадали так же быстро, как и появлялись, словно перелетные птицы, остающиеся перезимовать, но эта девочка была действительно необычной. Йери, так ее звали, Йери с ее блестящими волосами ниже пояса, глазами-полумесяцами и самым заразительным смехом на свете. Каждый знакомый Донхеку мальчик хоть раз называл ее имя, ласково и тепло, девочка часто была предметом дружеских споров и даже секретов. " _Йери-нуна, тебе нравится кто-то? Йери-нуна, почему бы тебе не пойти с нами купаться? Йери-нуна, хорошо выглядишь сегодня,_ " – и ребята, и даже взрослые, все жаждали ее внимания, все желали хоть раз стать причиной ее жемчужной скромной улыбки. 

Донхек всегда знал, что она чувствует себя до ужаса одинокой.

Огромное вишневое дерево, которое росло во дворе, распускалось и цвело каждой весной, – и с Йери, сидящей под ним с набухшей и пахнущей пылью книжкой в руках, оно казалось почему-то даже более пышным и нежным, чем прежде. Она была даже тише, чем Ренджун, к постоянному молчанию которого Донхек давно привык, и с ней было необьяснимо спокойно. В жаркие дни она молча позволяла Донхеку садиться рядом, в тень раскидистых ветвей, и тихо читала, перебирая локоны его волос. Донхековы друзья никогда не видели в ней угрозы – потому что она была гораздо больше, чем просто девочкой, потому что в ней была спрятана ужасающе нежная сила, которой не было больше ни у кого; Йери была соткана из самых старых книжек и блестящей пыльцы, ее губы, розовые и мягкие, как цветы вишни, рассказывали фантастические сказки так же мягко, как хранили самые страшные девичьи секреты. 

В нее было невозможно не влюбиться, но у Донхека почему-то никак не получалось.

Теперь их было уже пятеро, но они были наравне друг с другом: высокие и смуглые мальчики, считавшие золотой речной песок родным, и маленькое бледное божество, которое больше всего на свете боялось холода и одиночества. Никто из них не рвался защищать ее, как обычно мальчишки защищают девочек – возможно потому, что не от кого было защищать, или потому, что она умела постоять за себя сама. 

Река с каждым годом редеет, и иногда Донхек задумывается о том, что она когда-нибудь точно обмелеет до конца, что когда-нибудь трава высохнет, а они все вырастут и уедут, и что такого, как раньше, никогда не повторится. Он, наверное, даже не вспомнит их имен, забудет, откуда у него шрамы под коленкой и на каком этаже он жил – и эти мысли, возможно, делает его самым слабым на свете: очень страшно забыть себя настоящего.

Но Джено все также не любит ходить позади остальных, Джемин все еще постоянно простужается, а Ренджун начинает реже путать слова и все чаще складывает из них что-то свое, до боли красивое и сказочное, иногда разрешая почитать свой разорванный дневник. Зато Донхек никогда не перестает _наблюдать_.

Вся его жизнь проходит в крохотном дворе-колодце, среди четырех смотрящих друг на друга в упор стен, словно скрытых в старинной музыкальной шкатулке, и Донхек снова боится даже задуматься о том, что будет, когда все это испарится. Он все отодвигает этот день, крутит на языке вопрос, который так боится задать, и время ощущается резинкой, которая бьет в разы больнее, если ее оттянуть. 

Но пока он здесь, и у него есть теплый сладкий ветер и стройные полупрозрачные ручейки вместо когда-то протекавшей реки, пока он может прятать пальцы в длинных блестящих волосах Джено и слушать, как Йери читает ему вслух, пока он может наблюдать за ними – все, наверное, хорошо.


	2. ii. самолеты и книги

Донхек никогда не представлял жизни за пределами его города – даже городом это все язык не поворачивался назвать; все здесь было вроде как игрушечное, не похожее на настоящие города – уменьшенное в несколько раз, вроде прототипа, миниатюры, что иногда выставляют в краеведческих музеях или в вертепах; такой городок мог бы служить обложкой сборнику сказок. Донхеков дом стоял огромной плиткой песочного печенья, точно пряничный, похожий на рождественский, изъеденный дырками окон, и издалека он казался оазисом среди пустынного пыльного района. На самом же деле, дом был таким же полупустым, и оттого еще больше напоминал макет чего-то огромного, и никогда прежде не построенного. Люди приезжали и уезжали через пару месяцев, никто не задерживался здесь надолго, и квартиры годами пылились, пока не находились новые недолгие постояльцы.

Донхеку все больше нравилось сравнивать родные места с бескрайней пустыней – чувствовать себя странником, повязшим в зыбучих песках, так и не узнавшим, существует ли жизнь за пределами или это все – просто мираж. 

В последнее время он старался почаще думать о _море_.

Соленое, гораздо солонее, чем приготовленный на скорую руку мамин суп или кровь из разодранной губы, гораздо глубже и теплее реки, бескрайнее, почти как его родной город или даже космос (о котором он даже и не думал мечтать). Море казалось решением всех его бесчисленных проблем, ответом на вопросы и источником необходимых знаний; к морю тянуло, и Донхек чувствовал, что непременно станет в тысячи раз счастливей, увидив его однажды. 

Он хранил море в секрете от всех – оно казалось слишком личным, даже скромным, как будто Донхек мог подержать его на ладошке, как склизкую лягушку, которая так и норовила выпрыгнуть обратно в траву. 

В то же время, Джено любил рассуждать о самолётах. Они часто пролетали где-то между перистых облаков, даже в дождливую погоду, и всегда перетягивали на себя внимание, шумно рассекая небо. Казалось, что самолётов было даже больше, чем машин или людей – но они гораздо быстрее исчезали из вида, оставляя белые пастельные полосы как напоминание. Донхек не находил в них ничего особенного; самолеты были сами по себе, Донхек тоже. В конце-концов, у них было человеческое происхождение, в отличии от моря, и все о них Донхеку казалось заведомо известным и скучным. 

Джено же думал о них как о редких тропических птицах, перелетающих с ветки на ветку, прячущихся между огромных восковых листьев – как о живых, редких и ужасно важных. В моменты, когда эти важные металлические птицы пролетали над их головами, Джено обязательно замолкал и напрягался, сосредотачиваясь и пытаясь все запомнить: откуда самолет летел, куда, какого был цвета, имел ли световой сигнал на крыльях. Донхеку поначалу казалось это увлечение несерьезным и слишком ребяческим, но июнь сменялся сентябрем, темнеть начинало рано, и он все чаще встречался взглядом с Джено, стоящим на балконе в одной пижаме, пристально глядящим на небо. 

_– Я хочу стать летчиком, – признался он однажды, в очередной раз наблюдая за пролетающим самолётом._

_Джемин просто молча кивнул головой, как он всегда делал, не особо принимая во внимание такие слова._

_– Это круто, – промычал Ренджун, не отрывая взгляда от облаков, – ты крутой. Будешь крутым, в смысле. Моя мама хотела бы, чтобы я тоже стал летчиком._

Донхек наблюдал за этим и думал, думал, проворачивал у себя в голове тысячи событий и вселенных, в которых высокий и стройный Джено в крахмальной белой рубашке машет ему рукой перед огромным застывшим двигателем, где он потеет и волнуется, сажая огромный пассажирский самолёт, где получает награду за наградой – и чувствовал, как по спине медленно поднимались мурашки.

Он чувствовал, что они взрослеют, _и ничего страшнее этого не было._

//

В день, когда во дворе не было совсем никого, кроме бушующего ветра, создающего маленькие вихри из дорожной пыли, Донхек клал голову Йери на плечо, и, тяжело сопя, принимался рассказывать ей обо всем. Он рассказывал, как представляет Джено ответственным за сотни людей, что он думает по поводу самолетов, в которые Джено так влюблен, и даже про то, как страшно ему взрослеть и видеть, как все мысли и видения, казавшиеся ему туманными и далекими еще совсем недавно, претворяются в реальность. Здесь, под тенистыми ветвями и в нежных обьятиях Йери все казалось таким неважным и пустяковым, и он иногда сам дивился тому, как можно так переживать по пустякам. Йери умела любую тревогу превратить в что-то ужасно нежное и легкое, – и она учила Донхека играть в прятки со своими страхами.

Прятаться вечно не получается.

//

В последних числах мая Донхек все время возится на улице. Ему всегда нравился сладкий пухнущий воздух поздней весны, тающий на дне легких и уже предвещающий скорую жару, и Донхеку не хотелось пропустить хоть один прохладный и свежий день, сидя дома. Летняя скука уже постепенно овладевает их и без того застывшим во времени городом, поэтому Донхек занимает себя самыми простыми вещами: то просто с утра до ночи кругами обходит район, от подьезда и до речки, то помогает Йери носить книжки в библиотеку. Это, кстати, получается максимально бесполезно, потому что библиотекаря вечно нет на месте, и им приходится таскаться туда почти каждый день. 

Хрупкие и покрасневшие от раннего загара ручки Йери неумело обхватывают стопку толстых томов, и она тяжело выдыхает, даже не намекая на то, что, наверное, весит раза в три меньше треклятых книг, и что ей действительно очень тяжело. Донхек замечает, но не вмешивается, – он уж точно знает, как Йери не любит, когда ей помогают, – и легко хватает пару книжек с пола. На одной из них блестит позолотой название на английском, и Донхек резко напрягается, не замечая, как вокруг поднимается хлопьями пыль.

– Это _"Великий Гэтсби"_ , – тихо говорит Йери, не отводя взгляда от донхековых рук, – Фрэнсис Скотт Фитцджеральд.

– Красивая, – мычит в ответ Донхек, – о чем?

Йери тяжело вздыхает, и опускается и корточки, выпуская из рук тяжелую стопку. Донхек медленно водит пальцем по выгравированным буквам, присматривается к ним – английский казался ему ужасно странным, – и пытается догадаться, о чем может рассказываться в книге с таким пафосным названием. 

– О любви, – пожимает плечами Йери, и ее длинные блестящие волосы рассыпаются локонами по плечам.

Книга, по сравнению с остальными, не такая пухлая и пыльная, – видимо, Йери читала ее совсем недавно; время вокруг них внезапно застывает, словно пахучий акрил, как и всегда бывает, когда кто-то упоминает это слово. Любовь. Что-то очень похожее на море, думает Донхек.

– Если хочешь, можешь оставить. Она, правда, на английском, но я могу прочитать тебе как-нибудь. 

– Хорошо, – отвечает он, незаметно перетаскивая к себе пару книжек из чужой стопки, – только не забудь.

– Тебе такое обязательно понравится, – продолжает Йери, – там про необычную любовь. Про боль, про деньги, и про разлуку, и про время. Про то, как человек позволил себе хотеть одну-единственную вещь, которую он не мог купить.

Донхек глубоко вздыхает.

//

Детство кончается за день до того, как начинается лето.

В этот день мама выглядит гораздо праздничнее и опрятней, чем обычно, и вся сияет, и Донхек думает, что происходит что-то удивительное, когда она подходит к нему, берет его ладони в свои и нежно целует их. Они не отводят друг от друга взгляда, и Донхек все видит в ней свое собственное отражение, не дающее ему покоя. Она легко смеется, прикрывая глаза, и затем произносит:

– Донхек-а, милый, – он сглатывает, ощущая неладное, – помнишь, ты всегда хотел увидеть море?

Внутри все переворачивается, будто это самое море сейчас умещается в таком маленьком Донхеке. 

Море. Прозрачное, теплое, точно раз в пять больше его любимой реки, соленое, и теперь такое до боли близкое. 

– У меня есть кое-что для тебя, – продолжает ворковать мама, – ты поедешь к морю, Донхек-а, милый, ты увидишь море.

– С тобой? – выдавливает он, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони еще сухие щеки.

– Лучше, чем со мной, – она улыбается, но легче Донхеку не становится, и какая-то тугая тревога заседает у него между рёбер, все плотнее и плотнее, – собирай вещи, милый, ты все лето проведешь у моря. У тебя там появится много новых друзей, Донхек-а, не переживай. А я буду ждать дома.

 _Дома_.

Мама будет ждать _дома_.

Донхек не привык плакать при ком-то – он вообще мало когда плакал, все старался быть сильным, быть опорой, быть тем, кто заботится, но сам не понимает, как проводит следующие полтора часа на маминых руках, и почему его румяные щеки так больно жжет.

Внутри ломается что-то очень хрупкое и теплое, и Донхек наконец-то чувствует, каково это – разочаровываться в собственных желаниях. То детское и нежное, что кроилось в том заветном слове из четырех букв, рушится об ужасающую реальность, и осколки такой вроде невесомой и милой мечты режут подушечки донхековых пальцев. За считанные секунды (и за пару сказанных фраз) все, что он так долго воспитывал в себе, к чему привыкал, что любил и что знал, испаряется; и пусть это кажется пустяком – провести пару месяцев в другом месте, с другими людьми, не так, как обычно, – но для Донхека это самая настоящая трагедия. Дом уже давно засел где-то глубоко внутри него самого, стал его частью, и Донхек никогда не думал, что сможет увидеть что-то кроме него, поэтому расставаться, даже на такое короткое время, расставаться со всем, чем ты дорожишь, казалось похожим на смерть.

Мама аккуратно гладит его по голове и обьясняет, что у него есть время до вечера – собрать вещи, приготовиться, попрощаться с ребятами. Он молча кивает, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть благодарным, но это плохо получается, поэтому он просто тихо просит оставить себя одного. Мама поджимает губы, – у Донхека в груди что-то колет в этот самый момент, – и поворачивает скрипучую ручку двери в его комнату. 

Донхек остается наедине со своим бескрайним морем.

Никаких больше книжек на английском, теплых обьятий, никаких резвых криков и тихих вечерних разговоров, никаких самолетов, стихов, никаких прикосновений и поглаживаний по голове, никакого Ренджуна, Джено, Джемина, никакой Йери, совсем _н и ч е г о._

Донхеку кажется, что он снова совсем один на всем свете.


	3. iii.

Весь вечер Донхек проводит в окружении всяких домашних причуд вроде выдыхающего горячий пар утюга и запаха стирального порошка, от которого щипет глаза. Мама постоянно кричала ему что-то из ванной, и он только невнятно мычал в ответ, пропуская все мимо ушей. Добрую половину времени Донхек провел напротив чемодана – огромного, обтесанного со всех сторон, напоминающего старый дутый шкаф, – просто смотря на него и пытаясь думать о том, чем думал раньше, водил пальцами по побелевшим царапинам, и аккуратно складывал внутрь одну за другой свои отглаженные белые рубашки. Время текло необыкновенно медленно, а рубашек как будто становилось все больше и больше, но Донхек старался скрывать свою огромную и тягучую скуку, чтобы не дай бог не расстроить маму.

Он даже и не думал ни с кем _прощаться_.

Гораздо проще исчезнуть, стереть свое имя, раствориться так, чтобы никто даже не вспомнил о нем. Джемин, наверное, даже не заметит, что он исчез, – а если и заметит, то, как обычно, просто промолчит; зато вот Йери точно заметит. Кто же теперь будет таскать ей книжки или заставлять читать длинные скучные романы вслух? А Ренджун, а Джено, а река, а пыльные дорожки, а стопки дисков с мультиками и кучи хлипких тетрадок неразобранных тетрадок–

 _Стоп_. Донхек делает глубокий вдох. **Они справятся и без него.**

В конце концов, он же не какой-то центр земли. Ничто не закончится, солнце так и будет заходит и янтарно опускаться, колючий летний ветер так и будет дуть, Йери не прекратит читать свои книжки, а Джено так и будет засматриваться на каждый пролетающий самолет. Все будет как прежде. Только без него.

Он представляет, как на следующий день ребята выходят во двор и не находят его. Как время вдруг замирает, как они все ждут его у дверей подъезда, пять минут, полчаса, час, как не дожидаются и идут втроем, может, берут Йери с собой, как плетутся по вытоптанной траве, и как всем, наконец хватает места. Как солнце печет их головы, и как Ренджун теперь кладет голову не на его колени; как Йери теперь не читает вслух, а все чаще оглядывается по сторонам – пришел ли Донхек, все ли с ним в порядке, нужна ли ее помощь. Так проходит день, другой, солнце поднимается выше и жжёт еще жарче, они меняют льняные рубашки на тонкие майки, выходят во двор все реже и реже – прячась ли от июльского зноя, или просто потому, что с каждым днем становится все скучнее и грустнее; и как в один день не выходят вовсе, потому что нет больше чего-то, что хранило бы их вместе. По ощущениям, что-то похожее на конец света.

– Это каких-то три месяца, – шепотом произносит Донхек, – а кажется, будто целая вечность.

//

День заканчивается как-то быстрее, чем обычно. Донхек ложится гораздо раньше, будто перед днем своего рождения, все ждет, чтобы завтрашнее утро наступило поскорее, но еще часа два просто ворочается, оставляя на коже вмятины от складок пряно пахнущей простыни. Темнеет медленно, но и рассветает тоже, и как только Донхек чувствует, что глаза смыкаются, в голову приходят новые мысли – разной степени паршивости, но все, как правило, об одном, – и приходится снова утыкаться полублестящими глазами в чернеющий потолок.

Он чувствует слишком много.

Страх, боль, разочарование, все эти неприятные взрослые слова, встречавшиеся раньше только в книжках, вдруг накатывают на него волной. Так страшно не знать, что будет дальше, особенно, если ты думаешь об этом постоянно.

Он пытается думать об этом под другим углом: вроде как, поехать проветрить мозги, посмотреть что-то новое и интересное звучит не так плохо, но перед глазами стоит родной двор, все его прошлые пятнадцать июней, каждый шрам и каждый синяк, полученный вместе с ними, и все надуманные преимущества растворяются перед лицом времени. Он слишком любит все это, слишком привык, и никакие моря и горы не смогут заменить его холодную обмелевшую речку и приторный вечерный ветер, бесстыдно поднимающий его рубашку.

Это, по сути, единственное, что у него когда-либо было.

Под утро он все-таки засыпает, и будит его мама – нежными поцелуями в лоб и тихим (как всегда) шепотом на ухо. Обычно на утро все ночные волнения и переживания будто рассеиваются перед предстоящим днем, но в этот раз все становится еще хуже, и Донхеку просто страшно открывать глаза. Он даже не спешит к завтраку, не скользит взглядом по часам – и так знает, что слишком рано.

С кухни приятно тянет запах еды, точнее – яичницы, которую мама всегда готовит с утра, но Донхек даже не думает о еде.

– Ты со всеми поговорил напоследок? – спрашивает мама, перелистывая старый номер какого-то глянцевого журнала.

Донхек закусывает губу и быстро кивает, стараясь не встречаться с ней глазами.

– Тогда, – решительно выдыхает она, перелистывая на следующую страницу и аккуратно подцепляя вилкой блестящий кусок омлета, – за нами заедут, в смысле, на машине. Ты же не против?

– Нет, все в порядке, – выдыхает он в ответ, – все хорошо. Приятного аппетита.

Он умывается ледяной водой, стараясь смыть остатки сна и заодно свое угрюмое настроение, но ничего не выходит; вода больно жжет щеки, от чего Донхек шипит сквозь зубы, потирая глаза кулаками. Капли капают за ворот домашней растянутой футболки, и его с головы до ног покрывают мурашки. 

Настенный календарь блестит гордой единицей и мелкой подписью чуть ниже: _июнь_.

Донхек успевает только сделать пару глотков воды с лимоном из тяжелого хрустального графина, снова намочив горло футболки. Мама, в нежно-голубом ситцевом платье и с неяркой подводкой, неумело проведенной старым химическим карандашом, уже зовет его из коридора, с чемоданом-гигантом в руках – из-за него она кажется еще более хрупкой и маленькой. 

– Ну давай, растяпа, – нежно произносит она, – давай быстрее.

Во дворе, бодрящим утренней прохладой, стоит маленькая светло-желтая машина, а рядом с ней незнакомый мужчина. У Донхека не хватает сил запомнить его имя, но мужчина тепло улыбается и треплет по нерасчесанным волосам, принимает чемодан у мамы, легко закидывая его в маленький багажник. От него пахнет табаком и дешевым одеколоном, совсем не так, как пахло бы от мамы или даже от Йери или любого другого из его знакомых; в то же время, запах кажется до ужаса знакомым.

Мужчина галантно раскрывает перед ним дверь, которая так и норовит оторваться в любой момент, и Донхек смущается, устало улыбнувшись, не даёт никому понять, что это, вообще-то, его первая поездка на большой настоящей машине, да еще и в такую даль; в нос ударяет теперь еще и тяжелый запах бензина и какой-то машинной терпкости, которая всегда сопровождает длинные душные поездки, и голова вмиг начинает гудеть. Донхек все старается подольше постоять на свежем воздухе, запомнить двор в деталях, в закатном тумане, и только после очередного маминого тихого замечания наконец садится на заднее сидение. Она все обьясняет ему про каких-то друзей, про дом, про море, но Донхек уже клюет носом – последствия бессоной ночи, – и сам не замечая, кладет голову ей на плечо, совсем так, как будто он сейчас под раскидистой тенью цветущей вишни вместе с Йери читает очередную грустную сказку, как будто это все не про него. Как будто это все не с ним.

Сон выходит каким-то смазанным и неспокойным, потому что сквозь зной и духоту Донхек замечает сначала бескрайние подсолнуховые поля, высокие и стройные сосны по сторонам от серпантина, затем, наконец, сами горы, спокойные и величественные, и даже проблески моря. Оно совсем не такое, каким представлялось; темная, кипящая гладь, даже немного пугающая, и все такая же далекая, как была раньше. Никакого облегчения, хотя, может это только пока.

Проходит еще пара часов, которые Донхек проводит за наблюдением пейзажей за трясущимся окном; мама ведет какую-то светскую беседу с водителем, иногда легко поправляя темные кудрявые волосы, но Донхек совсем не вслушивается; наверное, они, как и все взрослые, говорят про погоду или про деньги. Когда, наконец, вблизи показываются дома, его тело снова наполняется тягучим ожиданием, пусть уже не таким томительным и колющим. Мама говорила, что здесь тоже будет много ребят, и, может быть, Донхеку стоит подружиться хоть с кем-нибудь, чтобы совсем не сойти с ума. 

– Боже мой, – вдруг вздыхает мама, прижимая Донхека ближе к себе, – смотри.

Донхек поворачивает голову в окно – и видит перед собой огромную усадьбу. Таких больших и величественных зданий он не видел никогда – только, может, слушал рассказы про громадные особняки в книжках или на картинках, но вживую все казалось в разы больше и шикарнее. За домом был разбит огромный сад, уже цветущий и пахнущий лучше, чем любые дорогие духи; больше всего поражали огромные окна до пола, совсем не такие узкие и мышиные, какие были в родной многоэтажке, а воздух – здесь он был совсем другим: мягким и сладким на вкус.

Совсем как золотая клетка.

– Тебе попозже покажут тут все, – говорит мама, мягко подталкивая его к выходу – но Донхек слишком занят рассматриванием всех мельчайших деталей дома, – ну же, вылезай скорее.

Мамины каблуки приятно цокают по мраморным длинным ступенькам, и, – как Донхек и думал, – дом внутри кажется еще красивее и даже чем-то напоминает дворец. Донхек, не особо стесняясь, рассматривает потолок с полуоткрытым ртом, пока мама не произносит негромко:

– Донхек, познакомься, – она крепко придерживает его за плечи, – это миссис Ли.

Миссис Ли была очень опрятно одета, и Донхек про себя отметил, что она, может быть, была не на много старше его мамы. Она сидела в одном из обитых шелком кресел, сложив руки на коленях, и жеманно улыбалась. 

– Надеюсь, мальчики подружатся, – сладко пропела она, – родной, иди скорей сюда.

Донхек успеевает услышать, как кто-то быстро-быстро пробегает вниз по лестнице – и останавливается прямо перед ним. Мальчик, может, чуть старше его самого, смешно коверкает слова и быстро говорит что-то матери, выражаясь с ужасно странным акцентом, его неловкие повадки вызывают смех, но Донхек не смеется, а просто жалеет – его, за то что такой неуклюжий, и себя, за то, что обречен проторчать целую вечность с таким новым другом. Он воспринимает его больше как шута или домашнего питомца – длинноногий, бледный, понятия не имеющий, что значит веселиться так, как делал это Донхек раньше, похожий на принцессу, с детства запертую в высокой башне; о нем нужно много заботиться, и у Донхека сейчас совсем нет на это времени – на заботу о ком-то, кроме самого себя.

Их формально знакомят, заставляют протягивать друг другу руки, совсем как взрослых, и почтительно кланяться, выдавливая улыбки и подобие радости друг другу. Мальчик представляется Марком, и Донхек изо всех сил старается не выглядеть удивленным, потому что кого-то с таким странным именем он встречает первый раз. _Марк, Марк, Марк_ – проговаривает он про себя, катая слово по языку, словно новую подушечку клубничной жвачки, все никак не решаясь разжевать. Их родители начинают что-то оживленно обсуждать, постоянно упоминая, что их мальчишки обязательно сдружаться и им абсолютно точно будет интересно вместе, и Донхек еле сдавливает ком в горле. Какая-то тупая неприязнь и скука наполняет его изнутри, растекаясь по венам, наполняя легкие, и с каждым словом эта невиданная и незнакомая раньше ненависть крепчает, становится туже и толще, отдаваясь дрожью на кончиках пальцев. На мгновение Донхек даже забывает про стыд и смотрит этому Марку в глаза, так яро и остро, как только может, мысленно называет его всеми известными противными словами, и не находит в его взгляде ничего похожего на то, что испытывает он сам; тогда он внезапно приходит в себя, краснеет, снова выдавливает улыбку – ту самую, так любимую его мамой, и отводит взгляд, но это черное противное ощущение не покидает его. Ни спустя минуту, ни пятнадцать, ни даже через четыре часа. 

Донхек боится, что это останется с ним навсегда.


	4. iv. война

Весь день проходит как-то мутно и бездарно; Донхек успевает пару раз обойти весь дом, но так и не запоминает расположение комнат – за ним вечно хвостиком плетется этот _Марк_ , и сосредоточиться очень сложно. Мама обещает остаться хотя бы до ужина, хотя все повторяет, что ей скорее нужно уезжать, и Донхек все старается держатся к ней ближе, потому что она, вроде как, единственное, что он считает здесь родным и знакомым; на фоне огромных картин и цветочных ваз мама кажется слишком простой и невычурной, почти полупрозрачной, будто ее совсем легко потерять здесь, среди дорогой мебели и напускного лоска, поэтому Донхек крепко держит ее за руку, как маленький ребенок. Ему показывают его комнату, просторную, с окнами в пол, выходящими на сад, и с огромной кроватью, тоже уставленную свежими цветами и старинными украшениями, и Донхеку даже начинает казаться, что все это у него вот-вот отберут, так и не дав насладиться в полной мере всей роскошью. Больше всего ему приглянулся большой платяной шкаф, как из сказочных книжек, будто в нем спрятана целая маленькая страна – но внутри не оказывается ничего, кроме пустых деревянных вешалок и зимних пледов. Зато полки напротив были полностью заполнены книгами, и причем самыми разными: на французском и английском, совсем старые издания и новенькие блестящие сборники, были даже просто сшитые листки без обложек, и от этого изобилия у Донхека шла голова кругом. Во всей комнате стоял непередаваемый аромат свежести, от всевозможных цветов – лилий, роз, даже обычных полевых букетов, или от идеальной чистоты и порядка, наведенного совсем недавно (Донхек знает это, потому что даже под кроватью нету ни единой пылинки), и он всерьез задумывается о том, чтобы все три месяца просто просидеть в этой самой комнате в гордом одиночестве, среди книг и цветов.

Ужин подают шикарный, и, Донхек, предполагая, что от него будут требовать идеальных манер и поведения в таком доме, предусмотрительно меняет заношенную любимую футболку на рубашку, отглаженную до приятного хруста. Спина ужасно ноет от того, что приходится постоянно держать идеальную осанку – тут даже обычный прием пищи сродни какому-то пиру, и ему кажется, что нужно вести себя подобающе. 

Марка сажают за столом напротив, и он смотрит на Донхека практически в упор все время, так, что аж кровь в жилах стынет. Донхек понимает, что он, вроде как, изучает его самого: проходит взглядом но донхековым смуглым рукам (на несколько тонов темнее чем его аристократически бледная, почти фарфоровая кожа), высматривает каждую родинку, и, когда думает, что Донхек не замечает, даже смотрит в глаза. Это не влюбленный или яростный взгляд, скорее просто скучающий (Марку будто больше нечем себя занять), и Донхек где-то в глубине души ощущает себя диковинной игрушкой. Они еще не успели познакомиться, даже слова друг другу не сказали, но Донхек уже уверен, что ничего общего у них и быть не может; Марк кажется слишком изысканным, изнеженным, рожденным в мире из ваты и сладкого аромата садовых роз. Такие, как он, не привыкли разделять с кем-то рассветы или закаты, не привыкли ценить ледяную воду, лижущую смуглую кожу, ни испепеляющую жару, золотящую волосы, ни только распустившиеся почки на ветках фруктовых деревьев. Марк не имел в себе ни капли того, чем был переполнен Донхек.

Если представить, что этот огромный дом – просто большая песочница, вроде той, что стояла в донхековом дворе когда-то, то Донхек – тот, кто стирает колени в кровь, протирает новые шорты, стараясь построить самый красивый песочный замок, а Марк, смеясь, на него наступает.

_Донхек создает, а Марк ломает._

В этот момент Донхеку предлагают прохладный лимонад, и он, удивляясь самому себе, не отказывается. К вечеру жара спадает, но становится в разы душнее, как перед грозой, поэтому он кладет себе целую горку льда и делает глоток – скорее просто от скуки, чем от настоящей жажды. Миссис Ли продолжает мило ворковать с мамой о каких-то мелочах, о погоде и о правильном приготовлении рождественской индейки – когда речь заходит об этом, Донхек еле сдерживает смех, потому что _ну какая индейка в июне_ , – и в целом все выглядит слишком приторно и слишком хорошо, как пример идеального общения за ужином в старой книжке с выцветшими иллюстрациями. Марк, не особо заинтересованный в беседе, уныло ковыряет вилкой какой-то замудренный десерт. Было бы гораздо веселее, если бы напротив сидели Джено или Йери – по крайней мере, с ними было в разы спокойнее. При них не нужно было держать спину, не сдерживать смех, в общем, можно было делать все, чего здесь Донхек себе позволить не мог.

Донхек никогда не думал, что в таком громадном доме, до верхов уставленном раритетной фурнитурой и позолотой, может быть скучнее, чем в его пустынном дворе.

Наверное, дело в окружении.

//

После маминого уезда почти ничего не меняется. Мужчина, чьего имени Донхек так и не вспомнил, спокойно отвез ее обратно, уже налегке, и Донхек даже не подумал бежать за машиной вслед – в конце концов, он должен был держать лицо, хотя очень хотелось заплакать. После ужина он долго держал ее за руку, стараясь запомнить мельчайшие детали ее лица: все морщинки, родинки, небольшие ямочки под глазами и полуопущенные ресницы, потому что очень боялся забыть ее (даже всего на одно лето). Но даже в такой вроде трогательный и личный момент Донхек слышит рев мотора и краем глаза, сквозь муть подступающих слез, замечает, как на него смотрит Марк, прожигающе и пристально, словно снайпер, наводящий прицел.

Затем, вся первая неделя июня проходит как в тумане. Донхек практически не выходит из своей комнаты, как и хотел с самого начала, разве что на завтрак и на ужин, и – очень редко – в сад, но только когда точно знает, что никого там не встретит. Впрочем, он особенно обходительно старается вести себя с Миссис Ли, которая теперь каждые пару часов тихонько стучится в дверь его комнаты, интересуется, как он себя чувствует и не хочет ли чего-нибудь, постоянно приговаривая, что ему здесь никого не стоит стесняться. Донхеку было неловко поначалу отказываться от ее заботы, но через пару дней и это наскучило, и он все чаще старался делать вид, что спит или ужасно занят чтением. 

Он старается почти не вспоминать о делах, оставшихся дома, точнее даже не о делах, а о всем том, чем он мог бы заниматься, оставшись дома. Каждый день ходить к речке, болтать о всякой чепухе, и вместо того, чтобы самому стараться вчитываться в мелкие выцветшие буквы, он бы мог слушать голос Йери, тихий и спокойный, словно липкий мед, рассказывающий ему очередную сказку. Вместо этого он наслаждается, точнее пытается наслаждаться шумом близкого моря, не таким теплым и родным, но таким же успокаивающим и щебетанием птиц перед рассветом (он никак не может отделаться от привычки вставать рано).

С Марком они так и не поговорили, и Донхек сам не очень понимает, из-за кого из них двоих между ними все еще держится атмосфера неловкости; в моменты ужасной скуки, когда даже книжки и жасминовый чай не помогали справиться с тоской по дому, Донхек задумывался о том, чтобы просто постучаться в соседнюю дверь – маркова комната была следующей по коридору, – и попробовать начать все заново, обсудить, как настоящие взрослые, погоду и скорый обед, но вспоминая его прожигающий взгляд – внутри все закипало желчью. Он сам не понимал, откуда шло это чувство, но оно было сильным и крепким, возможно, самым сложным из тех, что Донхек когда-либо ощущал. Марк, наверное, думал также и о нем – со жгучей злобой и неприязнью, скрытой под идеальными манерами и высоко поднятым подбородком, совсем как у его матери.

В один день, кажется, в субботу, миссис Ли снова аккуратно постучалась, и, подождав пару секунд, зашла, сразу же затворив за собой дверь.

— Донхек, – ласково проговорила она. — мне тоже нужно уехать ненадолго. 

Донхек нехотя оторвал глаза от новой книжки, которую успел дочитать только до середины, и, медленно про себя повторив ее слова, наконец, понял, что она имеет в виду.

— Без проблем, – ответил Донхек как-то слишком небрежно. — а кто со мной... с _нами_ останется?

— Не беспокойся об этом, – она расплылась в улыбке. — тут много прислуги, да и вы, вроде, уже не маленькие. Марк знает, как тут все устроено, и, думаю, будет не против помочь тебе, если возникнет проблема.

Донхека немного смущала ее манерная речь, и само упоминание Марка тоже смущало, но он, подавив горечь, все же улыбнулся, и, загнув страничку книги пальцем, снова посмотрел на Миссис Ли.

— Хорошо. – снова повторил он, кивая головой. — Я думаю, мы справимся тут сами. Не волнуйтесь, я не доставлю вам проблем. Когда Вы уезжаете?

— Завтра с утра, – чуть тише проговорила Миссис Ли, — дела в городе, думаю, я задержусь надолго. Но Марк, – снова повторила Миссис Ли, — Марк поможет, если что. Ты не бойся, он хороший мальчик, не стесняйся его так. Он тебя не обидит.

Донхек еще сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть. Еще бы, _не обидит_ – они даже из комнат не выходят.

— Ну вот и славно, – одобрительно кивает она, направляясь к выходу. — если что-то понадобится, я в гостиной. 

Донхек кивнул и легко ей улыбнулся, поскорее снова раскрыв книгу уже на помятой и загнутой страничке, хотя, если честно, желания читать дальше не было никакого. Сердце билось в разы быстрее, и дышать становилось тяжело, будто что-то тяжелое и бурлящее уронили на него разом. Его оставляют наедине с Марком на целую вечность? Нельзя будет просто отсидеться в комнате? 

_Им действительно придется терпеть друг друга?_

Донхек шумно выдыхает и трясет головой, пытаясь отогнать все плохие мысли, но это не очень помогает. Тогда он сглатывает подступающий ком в горле и снова раскрывает книжку. Каждая строчка дается тяжело, потому что на глаза снова набегают противные слезы, но он, потирая глаза, продолжает нехотя читать дальше, просто чтобы отвлечься. 

Из приоткрытого окна сладко тянет вечерней прохладой и Донхек, в очередной раз отвлекшись от чтения, смотрит на отрыващийся ему вид. Внизу, около пышных кустов, копошится садовник; Донхек уже привык к прислуге, которой тут было и так не очень много, но они почти не напоминали о себе, а сливались с роскошным убранством дома, больше походя на живые статуи. Донхек никогда не понимал, каково это – оставлять всю работу по дому на других людей. Что же тогда они делают тут целыми днями? Закатывают пиры и читают книжки в саду? Звучит ужасно скучно. А закатывать пиры и читать книжки в разы скучнее наедине с Марком; будто он всю жизнь только этим и занимался.

До ужина остается полчаса – тут все распланировано почти до секунд, и если поначалу это казалось непривычно и странно, то сейчас Донхек с радостью считал оставшиеся минуты, глядя на старинные часы с маятником, стоящие в его комнате, – поэтому он все гадает, чем себя занять. Было бы круто принять ванну; здесь есть куча примочек вроде душистых бальзамов и масел для тела, но Донхек все не решался ими воспользоваться, хотя они больше напоминали какие-то волшебные колбочки с зельями и отварами. Однако, времени оставалось не так много, поэтому лучше было бы выйти прогуляться в сад: там сейчас как раз никого не было, можно подышать свежим воздухом первый раз за день. В общем, занятий было очень много, и Донхек, сидя на краю кровати, изо всех сил размышлял, что было бы рациональнее, так, как если бы сидел сейчас на качелях во дворе и обсуждал с Джемином, Ренджуном и Джено планы до вечера. 

Внезапно ручка двери снова дернулась, и вместе с ней дернулся Донхек; книжка выпала у него из рук, раскрывшись, будто веер, и сам он застыл с полуоткрытым ртом. С другой стороны, волноваться было не о чем – скорее всего, это просто Миссис Ли забыла договорить о предстоящей поездке, и теперь вернулась – но она бы постучалась?

Через пару мгновений из дверного проема на него смотрел _Марк_.

Все внутри моментально сжалось, и Донхек даже не успел среагировать: напрячься ему или наоборот, сделать вид, что абсолютно расслаблен и не боится его, будто ему совершенно все равно, но тело непослушно замерло и не поддавалось ни одному нормальному движению. Книжка, сделав пару переворотов страниц уже самостоятельно, тоже замерла на полу.

— Донхек? – хрипло выдавил Марк, выглядя еще нелепей.

Его волосы были взьерошены, так, будто он только проснулся – на это намекали и следы от измятого белья на его фарфоровых щеках и растянутая футболка, открывающая вид на ключицы (но Донхек даже не думал туда смотреть). Марк выглядел максимально испуганным и безобидным, Донхек бы никогда не подумал, что это неловкое мятое существо и тот хладнокровный изнеженный мальчик, что разгуливал по дому, важно задрав подбородок – один и тот же человек; ему даже стало немного неловко, что видит его таким домашним и не готовым к их холодному общению. Их глаза встречаются, и Донхек чувствует, будто его пробивает резиновой пулей куда-то в грудь, и от этого не больно, но ужасно неприятно.

— Донхек? – чуть громче повторил Марк, пытаясь напомнить о себе, только тогда Донхек догадался, наконец, закрыть рот и потянуться за упавшей книжкой.

— Тут есть кто-то еще? 

Марк в растерянности почесал затылок, сделав пару шагов обратно к двери.

— Извини, я просто... Я искал маму, думал, она здесь. 

— Да, она заходила. – кивнул Донхек. — Что такое? 

— На самом деле, ничего важного, – он закусил губу, будто был чем-то озадачен. — прости. Я пойду.

— Марк?

Бедный Марк аж дернулся от его тона, но Донхек был полон решительности, говоря с ним максимально дерзко.

— Да?

— Стучись, пожалуйста, перед тем, как входить.

— _Ох._

Марк кланяется, быстро-быстро закрывая за собой дверь – так, будто его здесь никогда не было, – и Донхек тяжело вздыхает, пальцами перебирая странички книги.

Донхек думает, что как-то так и ощущается холодная война.


	5. v. дождь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> какая клевая глава  
> melanie martinez – bittersweet tragedy

Как только Миссис Ли покидает дом, повсюду повисает идеальная тишина, настолько плотная и звенящая, что Донхек специально пошире открывает окно: проверить, везде ли сейчас так тихо. Об подоконник сразу падают две тяжелые капли, и Донхек, особо не задумываясь, вытирает их рукавом. С самого утра лил дождь, и Марк даже пытался уговорить мать остаться, но это было бесполезно – Миссис Ли была непреклонна и даже не давала повода подумать об отсрочке поездки. Ее машина, в отличие от той, на которой уезжала мама, была графитового-серого цвета, блестя от дождя ярким серым пятном, отъезжая от ворот. Марк почти не переживал, – он наверняка регулярно оставался в доме один, но все-таки Донхек заметил какую-то беспомощную тревогу в его глазах, такую, будто он очень переживал о чем-то – точнее, о ком-то. Будто он давно не испытывал чего-то такого; будто дал убежать любимой породистой собаке или не выключил сразу три утюга.

Как только машина отъехала буквально на пару метров, они оба, не сговариваясь, молча разошлись по комнатам. Донхек все еще злился на Марка, но не из-за какой-то особенной настоящей обиды, а просто так – ему нужна была формальная причина. Он предпочел бы любое занятие общению с ним, – и поэтому за первую неделю от скуки успел перечитать целую полку книг, включая какую-то энциклопедию и пару сборников традиционных стихов. Время текло ужасно медленно, и чтобы хоть немного растянуть его, Донхек принялся планировать день заранее: вечером он шел чистить зубы, умывался с душистым цветочным мылом, проветривал комнату, а затем надевал свежую хрустящую сорочку, и, сидя на кровати, придумывал, чем же ему заняться до обеда. Обычно он старался спать как можно дольше, а даже если и просыпался рано, то просто валялся в кровати еще как минимум час, разглядывая детали мебели в комнате. После этого он читал книжки и выходил в сад – босиком бегал по мокрой от росы траве и представлял, будто сейчас он в родном дворе. Время застыло в этом месте, и каждый день похож на предыдущий, так, что Донхек уже заранее знает, что будет завтра, и прекрасно помнит, что было вчера, как если бы это все был просто один очень долгий летний день. Если бы он был дома сейчас, все сложилось бы по-другому: он бы гулял с утра до вечера, купался в ледяной воде, лепил бы приторную жвачку под шелуху скамеек, смотрел с Джено на полупрозрачные точки пролетающих самолетов, и солнце целовало бы его смуглую блестящую кожу ровно по полудни. Он был бы по-настоящему счастлив, или, хотя бы, не так разбит.

Дождь не прекращал лить, и Донхек все принимался считать, сколько страниц осталось до конца очередной пухлой книжки. Он достал ее с самой верхней полки, для этого пришлось неслабо попотеть – сначала построить целую башню из стульев, затем карабкаться по ним, как какое-то дикое животное, все боясь упасть, а потом, наконец подтолкнув книгу мизинцем и сорвав, как спелое яблоко с самой высокой ветки, обтирать пыль об себя. Эта книжка мозолила ему глаза с самого приезда, и взгляд постоянно невольно останавливался на ней. Донхек старался отвлекаться на другие мелочи в комнате, обстановку которой выучил почти наизусть, вроде стопки пожелтевших нетронутых листков на столе или на мутный стакан воды на прикроватной тумбочке, но книга как-то сама вдруг напоминала о себе: поблескивала корешком, выпирала среди остальных, в общем, по всякому привлекала к себе внимание. В конце концов, Донхек сдался, и раскрыл ее, даже не смотря на корешок и обложку, специально, чтобы не сбивать себя с самого текста, который в итоге оказался до ужаса скучным и каким-то научным, но он пообещал себе, что дочитает до конца, просто чтобы убить время.

От монотонного звука и холода, поднимающегося с нижнего этажа, Донхек кутается в теплое одеяло и засыпает, чутко и тревожно, будто находясь на границе сна и реальности. Он, вроде, слышит, как за окном поют птицы и шумят невысокие фруктовые деревья, но через тяжелую пелену сна все ощущается как сквозь толщу воды. Это приятный сон; здесь он, вообще-то, обычно спит крепко и долго (видимо из-за особого загородного воздуха), среди аромата стирального порошка и свежих роз, но в этот раз ему даже ничего не снится. Просыпается он также быстро, даже не заметив, сколько времени прошло – лишь потирает румяные щеки кулаками и еле разлепляя глаза при этом быстро-быстро моргая, пытается прогнать остатки сна. Дождь все не кончается, небо только темнеет еще сильнее, – совсем не хочется вставать и заставлять себя делать что-то. Донхек бы с радостью проспал бы еще час или два – просто потому что скучно.

Нехотя сменив пижаму на теплую толстовку, Донхек босиком на цыпочках спускается вниз по лестнице, оставляя на лакированных деревянных ступеньках следы-облачка. После дневного сна голова всегда казалась будто тяжелее, чем обычно, а губы покрывались сеточкой мелких трещин, и больше всего на свете хотелось пить, и никакой страх Марка Ли, ни кого либо еще не мог помешать ему сделать пару глотков ледяной шипучки прямо из горлышка длинной стеклянной бутылки, которую он заприметил еще с утра в холодильнике. Он почти уже ощущал неповторимый сладкий запах и вязкие пузырики, щекотавшие нос, и даже представить не мог, что кто-то может испортить это идеальный момент. Предпоследняя ступенька предательски скрипит и весь план проваливается – теперь все были в курсе, что он здесь, – но Донхек не особо расстраивается: бояться ему здесь все равно некого. Осталось только пройти через пустую гостиную и аккуратно повернуть ручку в кухню; Донхек на секунду представляет себя кем-то вроде профессионального вора, стараясь оставлять максимально мало следов на месте преступления, и, когда наконец преодолевает почти пол дома, поворачивает заветную ручку двери, совсем холодную и узорчатую,   
видит перед собой Марка, спокойно глотающего ту самую газировку, на которую он так рассчитывал.

Марк от блаженства прикрывает глаза, и Донхеку только остается следить за тем, как размеренно дергается его кадык и как быстро пустеет стеклянная бутылка. Вообще-то он думал, что это не особо прилично – пить прямо из горла (мама так говорила ему когда-то), но, видимо, как только Миссис Ли покидала дом, Марк позволял себе все, что не мог позволить при ней. Маленькая липкая полоска бежит крохотным ручейком по его подбородку вниз, под футболку, и Донхек ловит себя на мысли, что раньше не видел его таким домашним, не в накрахмаленной рубашке и без высоко задранного подбородка, с растрепанными волосами и – о боже – в круглых смешных очках, в которых он больше был похож на какого-то карикатурного персонажа-неудачника. 

Оказывается, Марк такой же до ужаса _обычный_.

В следующую секунду его, наконец, прошибает осознанием того, что такой обычный Марк пьет его законную шипучку, о которой он мечтал почти весь день, даже не думая поделиться. Донхек складывает руки на груди и упирается об дверной косяк, призывно покашливая – _я, вообще-то, тоже здесь._

Марк от неожиданности чуть не захлебывается. Газировка идет у него носом, а потом он и вовсе проливает на себя липкую жидкость, почти роняя стеклянную бутылку на мраморный пол. Донхек начинает громко и звонко смеяться, но, замечая, как пристально и рассерженно на него смотрит Марк, затыкается, но не сдерживается и подхрюкивает себе в ладонь. Конечно, очень жалко, что он больше не сможет насладиться волшебным клубничным вкусом и не почувствует пузырьки у себя на нёбе, но еще приятнее увидеть, как твой худший враг, как тонущий щенок, округляет глаза и откашливается, чуть не задыхаясь. Перед Марком – небольшая сладкая лужа, и он, босиком, даже почти тянется чтобы ее размазать, но вовремя вспоминает, что он, вообще-то не один, и перед гостем ему лучше себя так не вести. Он отряхивает руки от мелких капель газировки и, поджимая губы, бубнит себе под нос:

– Я позову чтобы убрали, – будто сам никогда не держал тряпки или швабры в руках. Он проходит мимо Донхека, влипшего в дверной проход, стараясь не смотреть в его глаза, потому что стыдно и потому что самому смешно и обидно. Пузырики все еще неприятно щекочат нос, и вся его любимая свежевыстиранная футболка пахнет химической клубникой, пальцы неприятно слипаются между собой, и ему стыдно-стыдно-стыдно, так, что аж уши краснеют, а там все стоит звон чужого смеха, пульсирующий и противный.

Марк думал, что больше всего люди ненавидят тех, перед которыми они виновны – но разве он виноват, что такой неуклюжий?

//

Донхек делает глубокий вдох.

_Им придется преодолеть целый ужин._

_Им придется преодолеть целый ужин_ , только вдвоем, и больше никого, просто отмалчиваться не получится, и Донхек умоляет что-то всемогущее и всевышнее позволить ему пережить этот вечер. Завтра, в любом случае, будет проще – но сегодня Донхек чувствует себя как на минном поле в этом доме. Шаг влево, шаг вправо – и от него совсем ничего не останется, будто в пристальном марковом взгляде заложена тонна динамита, которая вот-вот взорвется и покроет все в округе пятнадцати километров мелкой пылью, оседающей на ресницах и в легких. Марк попадается ему еще три раза до вечера, два – в проеме его комнаты, напряженно ходящий с этажа на этаж и из комнаты обратно в гостиную, и один раз когда он, собрав всю волю в кулак, просовывает голову через узенькую щель, и, не поднимая глаз, грубо говорит:

– Через полчаса ужин, – даже не стучась, и также грубо уходит. Донхеку кажется, что если бы он не был таким воспитанным, он бы обязательно хлопнул дверью.

Донхеку, вообще-то, все равно на него, но его неуклюжесть и двуличность настолько жалкая, что хочется смеяться. Такие люди ему никогда не нравились; он сам всегда был настоящим со всеми, не боялся говорить правду и выглядеть при этом смешно, но от Марка, строящего из себя самовлюбленного павлина, а затем преспокойно обвиняющего во всех своих бедах остальных, его просто воротило. Еще больше воротило от осознания того, что где-то там, за тридевять земель, за горами и за треклятым морем есть его друзья – настоящие, такие искренние и простые, никогда не видевшие больших благ, чем пустые скрипящие качели во дворе и спасительная тень под вишней. Они даже не могли подумать о таком ужасном и разъедающем чувстве, которое было марковым всем, единственным, что он когда-либо испытывал.

Донхек соглашается играть по его правилам, поэтому даже не переодевается к ужину, как делал обычно, а просто заявляется в поношенной толстовке и с мутным стаканом в руках. Марк, такой же неопрятный и непривычно напряженный, тут же впивается в него взглядом, сжимая скулы. Он сидит на своем привычном месте, напротив, но Донхек неожиданно даже для себя выбирает дальний стул, давая понять, чтобы он даже не думал приближаться. Кто-то из прислуги мягко шепчет ему что-то вроде присядьте ближе, пожалуйста, но он даже не думает прислушаться. Он теперь сам за себя.

Марк берет в руку вилку так, будто это самое опасное оружие на планете, не зная, что Донхеку гораздо страшнее от его взгляда.

Будь бы Донхек на пару метров ближе, он бы от напряжения воткнул ему эту несчастную вилку в руку. Позади стоят пара прислуг, те, что обычно подают к столу и относят посуду, но ему абсолютно все равно. Мир сейчас сжался до одного несчастного стола, так, что даже дышать стало тяжело: и пусть это было личное дело их двоих, но атмосферу военного положения ощущали все. Даже воздух, казалось, стал плотнее и горячее, и как-то совсем некстати подают первое блюдо – но Донхек даже голода не чувствует. Он просто болтает ложкой в супе, иногда дует, чтобы дать ему чуть-чуть остыть, но так и не находит в себе силы поесть.

– Приятного аппетита. – цедит Марк сквозь зубы, укладывая салфетку на коленях – ну совсем как в дорогом ресторане, и Донхек смиряет его недоверчивым взглядом.

– Приятного аппетита. – он скорее передразнивает, потому что если бы мог, пожелал бы Марку снова захлебнуться в несчастном супе.

Донхек подпирает щеку, ставя локоть на стол – он знает, что это неприлично, но это его не останавливает. Марк, наконец, опускает глаза в тарелку, будто ему действительно интересней всплывающие креветки, чем ужасно разозленный Донхек напротив.

– Что там такого интересного? – язвительно спрашивает он, уставившись в маркову переносицу, – Ну, в твоем супе. Гораздо интереснее меня, правда?

– Убери, пожалуйста, локоть со стола, – чеканит Марк, не поднимая глаз.

– Ах, так значит такое ты заметил, – Донхек сам не верит, что ведет себя так отвратительно, но, наверное, на войне все средства хороши, – почему я так бешу тебя, _Марк_? 

В другой раз он бы назвал его более привычным хён, но сейчас он готов даже на самые грязные уловки, только чтобы вывести его из себя.

– Убери, _пожалуйста_ , локоть со стола, – грубее повторяет Марк, и на лице Донхека появляется лучезарная улыбка. Все сработало.

– Просто ответь, – он придвигается ближе, – мне правда интересно. Мы же с тобой даже не поговорили толком, а я уже твой заклятый враг. Я не хочу проблем.

Особенно в твоем лице.

Марк закатывает глаза, шумно отодвигается и скрещивает руки на груди. Он наконец-то смотрит на Донхека в ответ, но его взгляд спокоен до дрожи, от этого еще страшнее – и интереснее.

– Послушай, – спокойно начинает он, замечая на себе еще и взгляды слуг, – я не ненавижу тебя. Мне правда все равно. Я не понимаю, почему ты такой невоспитанный и _тупой_ , но это не мои проблемы, – Донхек ежится от этого слова, но отступать даже не думает, – если ты еще не понял, я не виноват в том, что тебя сюда привезли, и не мне решать, чем ты тут будешь заниматься и сколько. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое. 

– Хорошо, – отвечает Донхек, – договорились.

Он врет, когда думает, что добился своего, потому что в уголках глаз скапливаются мелкие слезинки; но он мужественно вытирает их кончиками пальцев, вставая из-за стола, так и не притронувшись к еде. Марк спокойно придвигается назад, будто это не он сейчас выдал целую лекцию о том, как сильно он ему противен. Его передернуло.

Что-то ужасное пылает в его ребрах и в голове, потому что он тянется за стаканом, почти полным ледяной воды до краев, со всей силы выплескивая его на Марка. Он только жмурится, будто и ожидал этого; футболка намокает совсем так, как пару часов назад на кухне, но сейчас Донхеку его ни капли не жаль. Марк проводит ладонью по мокрому лицу и трясет головой, и мелкие капельки долетают даже до Донхека. Он тяжело сглатывает, принимаясь протираться салфеткой, до этого мирно покоящейся на его коленях, но это мало помогает; Донхеку, тоже легче не становится.

– Я, пожалуй, пойду спать, – тихо выдыхает Донхек, даже не оборачиваясь на него, – _Спокойной ночи, Марк_.

– _Спокойной ночи, идиот_.

Всю ночь они оба не смыкают глаз.


	6. vi. любовь моя

Йери распахивает глаза, и сквозь приоткрытую штору ее слепит первый пыльный луч. Она просыпается летом, не в слякоть ранней весны и не в зной осени. В его первый прекрасный день, пахнет еще свежей травой, напоминающей о прошедшей майской ночи, она, как обычно, сразу же встает с кровати, желает доброго утра завтракающим маме и папе, надевает самое легкое из своих хлопковых платьев, хватает с тумбочки в коридоре расклеившуюся по корешкам книжку и тут же спускается во двор. За ночь все будто преображается, и даже на ее любимом вишневом дереве назревают пухлые зеленые плоды – значит, скоро будут ягоды. Все сияет, благоухает, цветет, как на картинах импрессионистов из больших папиных альбомов, будто бы кто-то прошелся огромными масляными мазками – салатовыми, нежно-розовыми, бледно-желтыми, – по их обычно пустынному двору.

Чего-то не хватает.

_Кого-то._

Между ребер заседает мутная тревога. Ей еще не страшно, просто потому, что нечего вообще-то бояться, но тяжело дышать, будто после долгого бега; много-много мыслей роят в голове жужжащими пчёлами, большие и совсем маленькие, как папин день рождения через месяц и я забыла закрыть варенье, собираются огромным ульем в один большой календарный лист с гордой красной единицей. Йери осматривает двор – вроде всё на месте: качели, две скамейки, мальчики еще, наверное, не вышли. Все на месте, все как всегда, так почему же..?

Йери трясет головой, отгоняя все плохие мысли. Все в полном порядке, она зря волнуется; может быть, это просто лето напоминает об ушедшей весне (она всегда чувствовала такие незаметные для других – для взрослых – вещи). Она легко опускается на высокую траву под деревом, раскрывает книжку, но даже не пытается читать, просто сидит, молча вдыхая летний сочный аромат и пытаясь наконец сосредоточиться. У нее впереди – целое лето, целая жизнь, миллиарды идей и планов, которые нужно обязательно успеть, выполнить, не пропустить ни минуты, ни страницы...

– Да где его носит? – слышится из-за сиреневых кустов, и поначалу вопрос кажется ей просто шелестом листьев (или собственными мыслями, копошащимися в голове).

Йери резко оборачивается; Джено – на расстоянии вытянутой руки, в майке без рукавов, с хилым букетом белой сирени в ладонях. Она даже не сразу его узнает, весь какой-то полупрозрачный, измученный, будто неживой. Джено подходит ближе, не замечая ничего вокруг, и Йери отводит взгляд на книгу, боясь спугнуть его, такого теперь взрослого и потухшего.

– Привет, – шепчет Джено. – Давно не виделись.

За его широкой спиной стоят Ренджун и Джемин, как обычно; Ренджун лениво жует какой-то придорожный клевер, пристающий к зубам, и вдумчиво смотрит в асфальт. Джемин выедает глазами дерево у Йери за спиной.

– Привет, – выдыхает наконец Йери, делая вид, что ужасно занята чтением. – Тебе что-то нужно?

Джено пару секунд мнется, смотрит себе под ноги, на подстилку зеленой травы, и медленно поднимает на нее глаза. Стесняется.

– Ты не знаешь, где Донхек? Мы уже везде посмотрели, – будто Донхек – потерянная плюшевая игрушка или выпавший из кармана пятак, – его вообще нигде нет. Мы думали, он с тобой, но его и здесь не оказалось.

И здесь не оказалось.

Вот как.

Внутри что-то с треском обрывается, гулко и больно, потому что, она, вообще-то, думала, что он как раз с ребятами, потому что Донхек в это время уже всегда здесь, на качелях, или на скамейке, или под тенью деревьев, потому что Донхек всегда просыпается рано, особенно летом, и всегда выходит на улицу. Потому что без него дом – не дом, без него даже стрелки часов не сдвигаются ни на секунду, и даже самое родное кажется чужим, потому что без него нельзя.

Без Донхека ничего бы не вышло.

– Я думала, он с вами, – сглатывая, произносит Йери, – мне кажется, что-то случилось.

– Мы ищем его с самого утра, – говорит Ренджун, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. 

Он наклоняет голову, будто прислушиваясь – нет ли нигде его, не слышны ли шаги, – но вместо Донхека на проезжей части задорно крутит педалями какой-то мальчишка на сломанном велосипеде, позвякивая сцеплением и радостно посвистывая. 

Они вчетвером еще стоят, будто часовые, охранники несчастных трехста метров от подъезда до подъезда, молчат, не поднимая друг на друга глаз. Только Джемин продолжает нагло ее рассматривать, от макушки и не ниже аккуратно завязанных петелек на плечах, как лесную нимфу, которая почему-то все никак не исчезнет, как они это делают обычно при виде смертного, как на скульптуру из нежнейшего мрамора. Щеки Йери покрываются блестящим румянцем, и тогда Джено, наконец, снова говорит:

– Он ничего тебе не рассказывал? Может, он куда-то собирался? Хотел уехать?

Джено не произносит это слово вслух, но Йери точно знает – ему кажется, что Донхек _сбежал_.

В округе, за городом – бесконечные гибискусовые поля, серыми пятнами размазанные пустыри, километры пыльных забытых шоссе под нечетными номерами, и, наверное целый мир, который никто из них никогда не видел (и вряд ли увидит); таким, как Донхек, одного города мало, мало фруктовых деревьев и однотипных панельных домов, она точно знает, поэтому никто бы даже не удивился, если бы Донхек в один день решился исчезнуть. Стереть себя со всех воспоминаний и документов, вывести, будто кислотой, раствориться среди чужих лиц, среди подсолнуховых полей, отделяя себя от метровых цветов только соломенной шляпой, залечь на самое дно самого глубокого, самого соленого океана; но для него это задача почти невозможная, потому что с каждой попыткой забыть его имя, Йери бы запоминала его заново, произносила бы с еще большим задором и болью, потому что Донхек был слишком родным и слишком _важным_ (не только для нее одной), чтобы просто забыть.

Если бы он действительно сбежал – а такое было вполне возможно – Джемин бы его проклял. Сделал бы все, чтобы никто даже не подумал о нем снова, вырезал бы его со всех общих фотографий. Ренджун бы ни капли не удивился, только про себя позавидовал, потому что сам никогда на такое бы не решился. Джено было бы, наверное, все равно. 

Йери бы сбежала вслед за ним.

– Герострат, – задумчиво выдыхает Ренджун, пуская слово по воздуху, как бумажный самолетик. Из его рта выпадает пожеванная травинка клевера, и Йери представляет, будто через пару месяцев на этом же месте вырастает пурпурный овал нового цветка.

Джемин смотрит на него в полнейшем недоумении, пока Джено даже не замечает, что он наконец заговорил. 

_Так хотел, чтобы его запомнили, что его приказали забыть?_

– Можно сходить к нему домой, – предлагает Джемин, почесывая затылок, – не думаю, конечно, что нас там ждут, но мы хотя бы попытаемся.

Йери кажется это единственной дельной идеей, гораздо интересней, чем бездельно нарезать круги по городу. Чтобы не смотреть на мальчишек в упор, она разглядывает кружева на подолах своего платья – совсем свежего и новенького, до нее его только мама носила, – и крутит в голове ренджуновы слова. Герострат, так? Знакомое слово. Захотел бы Донхек, чтобы его искали? Чтобы его нашли? Может, он и не сбегал вовсе, а просто обиделся, возненавидел их всех за ночь, и больше никогда не выйдет на улицу? Просто уехал и забыл попрощаться? Просто уехал навсегда?

– Давайте хотя бы попытаемся, – произносит Йери.

У Джено в руках опадает каплями сиреневый букет.

//

Когда Донхек кладет свою голову на ее плечо, Йери думает о детстве.

Донхек всегда пахнет теплым молоком, совсем как младенцы или слепые котята, и иногда – сладким воском ночных ламп. Его макушка – фруктовым ароматизатором, пальцы, которые он медленно загибает, что-то объясняя – пожухлой древесиной, губы – проточной водой, хотя она не совсем уверена, что у воды есть запах, но весь он пахнет уютом и заботой, родительской и ее собственной, пусть и сам об этом даже не догадывается. Он вечно хочет быть чем-то взрослым, свободным, таким ужасно уверенным во всем, а на деле – совсем еще ребенок, с подраными коленками и полнейшей кашей в голове.

Ему сейчас четырнадцать, и он ему интересно абсолютно все: начиная количеством новых родинок на своих румяных от волнения щеках, до французских слов, аккуратно вплетенных в тексты книг и разговоры героев пленочных фильмов. Больше всего ему нравится слушать о любви; он постоянно шепчет это слово, едва заметив или услышав, повторяет, будто заклинание, пытаясь понять, что оно на самом деле в себе таит, но вслух и по-серьезному никогда не произносит – все ждет подходящего момента, не разбрасывается им по пустякам.

Йери знает, что такое любовь, но ей это не особо надо. Любовь для нее – мамины поцелуи в лоб посреди ночи, когда она заходит выключить ночник, божья коровка, заползшая на ее подоконник, пока она вчитывается в учебник по химии, любовь – размером с белую ленту, бантом завязанную в волосах, и с мальчика, который просит ее прочитать ту главу снова, потому что он отвлекся. С мальчика, который пахнет молоком, сладким воском, пожухлой древесиной и проточной водой, любовь размером с мальчика, который понятия не имеет, что вообще такое любовь.

– Ты любишь меня? – он спрашивает так, будто ответ ему совершенно неинтересен; самое важное – спустить это слово с языка, словно раскаленную пулю, томящуюся в магазине уже очень-очень давно.

– Я _знаю_ тебя, – тихо отвечает Йери ему куда-то в макушку, перебирая волосы, – это гораздо лучше.

Йери и вправду знает о нем все; да и не то что бы Донхек вообще что-то скрывал. Ему сейчас четырнадцать, и он готов вывернуть всю душу наизнанку, пока она медленно смотрит на него сквозь дверную щель. Он стоит, дышит тяжело, и улыбается до ушей, и Йери, закусывая губу, впускает его. Мама приносит им жасминовый чай с печеньем, позволяет включить телевизор и долго болтать, мешая папе заниматься кучей мятых чертежей в соседней комнате. Мама зовет Донхека ее ухажером, и Йери тихо улыбается в бледную ладонь, когда вспоминает это, пока Донхек давится печеньем от смеха, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. Она смотрит на него, такого совсем маленького и неловкого, но полного решимости, совсем как на какого-то дикого зверька, делающего первые шаги, неумело выпускающего когти и понарошку устраивающего драки с такими же хилыми детенышами. Она смотрит, и думает о детстве – не о своем, скорее о том, какое могло бы у нее быть; которое она позорно отпустила, запрятала у себя где-то глубоко, чтобы ни дай бог никто не узнал, даже не подумал, что она не так проста, как кажется. Чтобы никто не смог причинить ей боль.

Особенно она сама.

Любить так, как предстояло Донхеку, Йери никогда не умела, и даже не стремилась. Просто знала, что ему обязательно любить сгорая, отдавая себя без остатка, любить больно и колко, до последнего вздоха, до гробовой доски, любить так, как можно любить только что-то божественное (потому что Донхек сам был таким). Он сам еще этого не знал, не догадывался, что когда-то наконец скажет это обмякающее на языке слово, не потому что ему хочется впервые услышать его, вылетающего из собственного горла, а потому что будет действительно иметь это в виду. Йери же знала любовь, как жемчужные бусы на чужой шее и как малиновое варенье, нежную и тихую, не нуждающуюся в словах. В ней было больше заботы, чем в такой пылающей красным неоном любви Донхека, но хуже она от этого не становилась, наоборот, даже слаще и ценнее. Но в такой любви, оказалось, никто не нуждался.

– Я бы очень хотела влюбиться в тебя, – произносит она, когда Донхек осторожно трет усталые от телевизора глаза, – это моя самая большая мечта.

 _Влюбиться, как влюбился бы ты, не договаривает она, как влюбляются в фильмах и книгах, как ты полюбил наш уродливый двор и нашу засохшую речушку, как ты полюбил ледяной ветер и пепелящую жару, как ты полюбил себя самого и как обязательно полюбишь другую – или ~~другого~~_.

Донхек приоткрывает от удивления рот. Ну, конечно, ему пока четырнадцать, и он еще не знает, что это вообще такое. Йери стоило бы подбирать не такие пугающие слова.

– Влюбись, – выдыхает он. 

_Если бы это было так просто._

//

Все в Джено, начиная слишком низким и хриплым для подростка голосом, заканчивая дурной, будто специально выведенной химическим карандашом родинкой под левым глазом – все в нем становилось грубее и жестче. Йери пугалась каждого его слова, каждого неровного вздоха и взгляда на саму себя; казалось, будто он, как дикий зверь, вот-вот накинется на нее, хотя ни о чем таком он даже думать и не мог. Она все думала, что ему подошла бы работа охотника – беспощадного и такого внимательного, или пожарного, но никак не что-то, связанное с природой – или свободой. Он казался божественно простым, приземленным, и все его движения, угловатые и мощные, так и напоминали древнегреческих царей и полубогов, будто сам Джено мог спокойно низвергать огненные молнии или щедро принимать человеческие жертвы. Йери могла бы спокойно встретить какую-нибудь его мраморную статую, вылепленную максимально гротескно и по-язычески, в зале античности или на бледно-серых репродукциях в учебнике.

Но ей ничего не стоит забыть обо всех богах, когда Джено целует ее под закатными лучами.

В тот вечер он одними губами произносит ее имя, повторяя раз за разом, растягивая, как пчелиный мед или сладкий церковный воск, легко притрагивается к ее волосам дрожащими пальцами – ненарочно, и все также грубо, – и за пару минут до того, как солнце опускается за горы где-то в тысячах километров от их двора, касается ее пухлых девичьих губ своими, оставляя небрежный мокрый след – и не говорит ни слова. Йери принимает это как должное, словно всю жизнь ждала, когда Джено наконец решится, но ее сердце стучит также быстро, и щеки вмиг покрываются блестящим румянцем. Она не хочет умолять его поцеловать себя еще раз, – вместо этого она пальцем проводит по губам, делает мазок, как на картинах импрессионистов, быстрый и неровный, масляный, сладкий-сладкий. 

Она чувствует себя так, будто к ее губам прикоснулось божество. Она чувствует себя священной.

_Священной, какой бывает война, первая любовь, грубой, как что-то богоподобное, и несчастной, потому что Джено не считает ее такой. Потому что никто не считает ее такой, кроме ее самой._

На следующий день она держится от Джено насколько можно далеко.


End file.
